Mabel and Star's Experience
by TheLoneTeenWriter
Summary: If you want to know what happens, click here. If you don't, keep scrolling. Oh spoiler alert that doesn't make sense: I'm pretty sure this is the first MabelxStar fanfic here, and is inspired by a drawing on the internet. If you know what I mean, feel free to let me know.


**This is pretty much a one-shot MabelxStar story. It's what happened while Marco and Dipper were away during the most of the day in the fourth chapter of my other story. One of the reasons I made it a second story was because of a certain situation that plays out in this, so the rating is gonna be bumped up a notch or two. Besides, what could be better than writing a story about two teen girls making out? Anyways, on to the story.**

Dipper and Marco had just left the Diaz family home to get to know each other a little bit more, while leaving Star and Mabel alone in the process. Feeling the need to spice up the house a bit with lots of glitter and jewels, Mabel and Star quickly ran into Marco's room and went into his closet only to find porn magazines.

"Wow…" Star says to herself. She didn't expect Marco to be that kind of guy. In fact, if you met him for the first time, he doesn't even look like the kind of person to have something so explicit.

Mabel on the other hand wasn't at all surprised. After all, Dipper did have some crazy stuff on his search history involving trying to get with Wendy. "What what do we have here?" Mabel picks up a magazine and starts to flip through the pages. "Well, he has a good taste in girls, that's for sure." She puts the magazine down and looks for some glitter.

"Hey Mabel, you think Marco has anymore of this lying around?" Star asks, still baffled as to why her best friend has magazines of adult content.

Mabel finds the glitter and looks at Star. "I don't know, maybe he does. But we shouldn't be going through his stuff like a couple of creeps"

The two run down the stairs and Mabel opens the can of glitter and pours it all in her hand. She hands half of it to Star and the pair start to run and tumble around in the house, spreading glitter wherever that can go. Star decided that Mr. And Mrs. Diaz would love to come home on a sparkling driveway, so she started to pour glitter across the driveway and smile at it's beautiful creativity.

"Well, I guess we're done here." Mabel says dropping the empty canister on the floor.

Star walks back inside and sits on the couch. Mabel sits beside her and they both start to watch television. Star turns the channel to Gravity Falls, causing Mabel to shriek in excitement.

"There's a show about me and Dipper?!" Mabel asks in an overly cheerful tone.

"Yeah and it's amazing." Star says with a smile.

As the two continue to watch the show, Mabel starts noticing striking similarities between her life and the shows.

"So… Where's the series now?"

"Well, they just rescued Mabel from the bubble. So, next we get the big finale."

"Wow… It's exactly what happened to me two years ago. Except there wasn't a break."

Star puts her hand on Mabel's shoulder, gaining a smile from her. "Look Mabel, something like that happened to me a week ago. I lost my wand and nearly got Marco killed, but he's helped me out through the whole ordeal and I'm sure Dipper helped you out too."

Mabel sheds a slight tear that Star wipes away. The two lean in close gazing into each other's eyes, then finally lock lips. There tongues swirl around each other's in synch. Mabel starts to caress Star's body passionately, while Star kisses her down her neck. The two pull away from each other and Star takes off her shirt, then finally unstraps her bra, revealing her C-cup sized breasts. They might have been small, but they suited her young teen physique, simply molding into her body. Mabel begin to blush harder than ever.

"So, how do I look?" Star says cheerfully.

Mabel was astonished at how well her body looked. Star's nipples were perky from arousal and it was turning Mabel on. Her nipples were hardening and she could tell. Mabel takes off her pink sweater, while Star smirks and lays Mabel's half-naked body on the couch, then crawls on top of her. She grasps Mabel's boobs and fiddles with them, starts pulling on her nipples, and massaging them, making Mabel moan with pleasure.

"I see you're very sensitive." Star smirks, then begins kissing Mabel once more.

Mabel never thought she'd be in a situation like this, but she didn't care. She liked the pleasure she was feeling. If anything, she thought Dipper would have tried doing something like this, since his hormones are getting all 'riled up'. Star thought Mabel was very attractive, yet didn't know as to why she suddenly kissed Mabel. She guessed being away from Marco for too long got the best of her.

With one final pull on her nipples, Mabel moaned louder than she had previously. She noticed that her panties started to get moist and felt a sticky liquid start trickling down her legs. She had never felt something as pleasurable as that. It felt really good and she loved it. She then took a finger and slid it through the clear liquid and stuck it in Star's mouth. Star started sucking on her finger, licking all of it off.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Star said cheerfully.

Mabel sighed and hugged Star. "Thank you, I really needed that.

The two put their shirts back on and sat on the couch.

"I know exactly what I plan on doing with Marco from now on. He's going to love it!" Star says, while going into the kitchen to get nachos.

"Huh… I wonder if Dipper would try this with me. He might actually do it."

 **And that ends my one-shot MabelxStar fanfic. Either love it, hate it, be indifferent(AKA Don't give a fuck) or something else. Oh and Chapter 5 of "Two of a Kind" will be uploaded eventually. I had a huge writers block that stopped me from continuing, but now I think I'm ready to pick up where I left off. :P**


End file.
